You only live once
by Thenextgeneration4ever
Summary: You only live once so live life to the fullest. That is the motto that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy live by but when an arranged marriage comes to call can they still live by this motto?
1. Chapter 1

Scopius Lucius Malfoy

I started to complain "Dad do we really have to go to ministry seriously? I mean we don't even live anywhere near England so-" Dad cut me off "Yes Scorpius we do have to go to England because that is where you were born therefore you're a citizen of England because your mother and I have never applied for a citizenship in Italy. We may speak the language that doesn't mean we are citizens now go and get dressed appropriately our mother your mother had to go early so we, as in your grandfather and I, are going to the Ministry we have to comply with this law I'm sorry. Think about it this way I would have gotten married through this law except for the fact that my would be wife ran away to marry some artist somewhere in India!"

"Okay, Dad I'm going up stairs now." An uh-hu was all that I got for an answer. So up to my bedroom I went.

—Time jump—

When we got there we were immediately greeted by my sister Bellatrix Narcissa Malfoy, but we just called her Bella (which means beautiful in Italian). Bella lived in England because she was looking for a job. In the wizarding world of course, however that doesn't mean that she didn't work as a muggle and what with our mother and her upbringing Bella had a vast understanding of the muggle world. I personally didn't really listen to my mother when she told us about her parents and childhood; I preferred the magical side of the coin. But Bella? Oh no! She loved the muggle world with all her heart. My first glimpse of my older sister was a head of silky (Dad) dark chocolate (Grandmama) curls (Mum) that is to say before she tackled me in a hug "Scorpius! Oh my gosh! You're here! I'm so happy that you're actually here. I missed you so much. Why haven't you owled me or at least fire called or anything? Oh that reminds me. Grandmama! Grandfather! They're here!" She called up the staircase. We turned around as we heard the floo activating again as our father stepped through. "Dad! How are you? You haven't called in a while and I've missed you all so much! Is Mum coming through as well? Oh Grandmama, there you are. I can go and get some coffee and tea if you want, oh and biscuits, of course." She asked

"Hey Bella, I'm good but I could be better. I apologise for not calling sooner and we've all missed you to. No you mother had to go out early so she won't be here until later. Tea and coffee sounds glorious a coffee for me if possible oh yeah and couple of ginger snaps sound doesn't hurt the offer. Hello Mother, Father." Dad replied casually on the most part but was cautious when addressing he's father. We all knew why. As would any other who had see our Lucius Malfoy fighting with his daughter in law. To make a long story short it was dangerous to be in the same room as them when they faught.

"Draco! How are you dearest and my goodness Scorpius! Look how much you've grown and Bella a cup of tea for me and a coffee for Lucius please." Grandmama said as she glided into the room barely making a noise.

"Forget tea and coffee we have to go. Now." Grandfather stated.

"Father the meeting is not until- dear Merlin! We need to go! Now!" Dad shouted.

"Well then let's go. We can take the floo. Okay?" I said calmly.

"Okay let's just go!" Grandfather said sternly already halfway across the room.

—Time jump—

We were rushing along the fifth floor corridor to the magical bindings offices. When we go then we were rushed into a office that looked rather like a living room. There were five people in the room, not counting us of course, two male red heads, a very pretty strawberry blond, a rather tall woman with waist-length mouse brown hair and my mother. "Draco! There you are. You were almost late." Mum said as we sat down beside her.

Dad leaned over and gave her a kiss (causing me to almost vomit) and replied "Trust me 'Mione I know."

"Wait a minute! Hermione you married the ferret!? You, Hermione 'I hate Malfoy' Granger married Draco 'I hope Granger dies' Malfoy and had a little snooty ferret of a son who was probably raised to be a death eater and my angel daughter is supposed to marry him!" One of the red heads shouted.

"Okay, Ronald. Listen to me! Yes, I got married to Draco. No I am not Hermione Granger I am now Hermione Malfoy. Yes I had a son and a daughter to. No my son is not a ferret or snooty neither is my daughter for that matter. So just deal with it. Okay? Just deal with it. I would have thought that after twenty years you would've put aside old school grudges. Apparently not!" Mum shouted.

"My father is not a death eater okay. If you don't understand I could always tell you in a different language. Italian: Mio padre non è un mangiatore di morte. Albanian: Babai im nuk është një hamës vdekje. Dutch: Mijn vader is niet een dooddoener. Hawaiian: Koʻu makua kāne mea,ʻaʻole he make eʻai ana. Croatian: Moj otac nije smrtonoša. Filipino: Ang aking ama ay hindi isang Death Eater. Chinese: Wô de fùqīn..." I trailed off as I caught my mother's eye.

The woman with waist length hair decided that this was the best time to interrupt clearly thinking that Mum was done. "Good morning, my name is Daphne Aviena. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley I will be your binding minister. I must tell you that after two months you will have to be married and a further two years after that you must have at least one child."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Lavender Weasley

Warning: Swearing involvement read at own risk. Also Ron may not stay likeable and I will apologise prior to the incident that caused the change in opinion oh and I do not own Harry Potter! I just stuff around with Ms. Rowling's characters.

After Mrs. Aviena said that only two years after our wedding to we had to have a child I went temporarily deaf. I was only 18, I wanted to go to college in September, what if he _Scorpius_ wanted to have more than one child thoughts like these were racing through my mind and I didn't notice when she stopped and Scorpius came over to talk to me.

"Rose, myself and my family would be deeply honoured if yourself and your family could join us for dinner tomorrow night."

"Wait. Do you mean all of us as in the Weasleys and the Potters?" I asked. He looked over to his mother and I followed his gaze in time enough to see her nodding. He then turned around to face me. "I think that would be splendid but please not to formal."

— **Time jump—**

I spent the rest of the day dress shopping with all my female cousins (Lily Potter, Victoirie Weasley-Deleclour, Dominique Weasley-Delacour, Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley, Roxanne Weasley) and three good friends (Alicia Longbottom, Felicity Malfoy, Arianna Wood). We were about to floo to my place when I found Albus' barn owl (Mercury) sitting on the lid of the trash can in the leaky cauldron. It was holding a very thick envelope bearing my name in what I recognised as my father's writing. The notes inside were from all of my aunts,uncles and even some of my cousins. The first was from Bill, Fleur and Louis. Bill wrote:

 **Rose,**

 **your dad told me who you're going to be married to. Normally I would tell you to avoid this arrangement at all costs but due to the fact that Scopius Malfoy was also raised by Hermione Granger (who I remember from when she was a teenager) I have some hope. You have our well wishes see you tomorrow at dinner.**

 **Love, Bill**

 **P.S. If anyone says different family or not I will lock them in a high security vault.**

Fleur wrote:

Rose,

I know that I have no say in what you do but I remember Hermione and she was a wonderful young woman. She may have changed but I highly doubt that as she was an extremely head strong woman and the Hermione that I knew would have raised her children as such so go ahead and get married. I hope that in two months I will be able to send letters to my niece Rose Malfoy. See you tomorrow night.

Love,

Fleur Delacour-Weasley

and Louis wrote:

Rose,

No matter what do not marry Scorpius Malfoy!

From,

Louis.

"No matter what I will never be able to get over how rude Louie is sometimes!" Dominique shouted after reading the letter.

"Neither will I Dom, but unless Rosie wants to go ahead with Dad's threat then we can't do much about it. And personally I don't want to lose my brother." Victoirie replied.

"Anyway Rose what do the others say?" Lily asked.

Next were from Charlie, Percy and Audrey. Charlie wrote:

Rose,

Go with your heart and ignore the rest. Okay? I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to dinner.

All my love,

Charlie Weasley.

Percy wrote:

Rose,

When the ministry partners you through the law they pair you so that you will work well together and you will be able to find happiness. I think that you should be told this if only to reassure you that Scorpius Malfoy is a good person.

All the best,

Percy Weasley

and Audrey wrote:

 _Rose,_

 _Trust your instincts. Okay? We will see you tomorrow night._

 _Love,_

 _Aunty Audrey._

"Dad, you don't always have to stick by your work! Loosen up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Luce I agree but for now I think that we should go and get a room because if this sort of emotion is what The Burrow is like then Rose will be safer here." Molly stated.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'll pay. Keep on reading Rose!" Alicia said.

The next were from Gorge, Angelina and Fred II.

Gorge wrote:

Rose,

Dearest niece, don't listen to Ron. Okay my guess is that Ron is going to tell you that you are not allowed to go through with this marriage. Thing is... you don't really have a choice but to ignore him. Why the ministry decided that a Weasley and a Malfoy getting married was a good idea I don't know but I trust Kingsley enough to encourage you to do this and tell him that you are still going to college in September.

Love,

Gorgeous Gorge.

Angelina wrote:

 _ **Dear Rosie,**_

 _ **As one of your godmothers I am going to tell you out right go with your gut. Okay? Do what your gut is saying!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Stupidly gorgeous Gorge's wife Angelina**_

Fred II wrote:

 _Rose,_

 _I reckon that you will be told this by all of your male cousins and your dad; WHATEVER YOU DO DON 'T MARRY SCORPIUS MALFOY!_

 _Love Fred II_

"I don't believe my brother! That stupid idiot is completely out of order! But then... so are the rest of them." Roxanne shouted.

"Listen, Rose my brother is not that bad! Okay? He will look after you, care for you and he will above all love you to pieces and the same will apply to your children! Oh, and Lily if Tom hears us shouting like that then he will probably kick us out so a few mufflaito charms wouldn't go astray." Felicity said.

"I know Fie! Unfortunately a lot of the men in my family don't. Anyway I'll keep on reading them, shall I?" I said trying to reassure my newfound friend.

"Yes! Please do! I want to see James's reaction." Lily said.

The next letter was different first off there was only one letter and it was bright red... 'Oh my god! Please tell me my father didn't just send me a howler!' No such luck because the minute I realised what the thing was it had started shouting and what it said was something that a girl's father should never write or say to his daughter:

" **ROSE** **LAVENDER** **WEASLEY,**

 **IF** **YOU** **GO** **THROUGH** **WITH** **THIS** **MARRIAGE** **THEN** **DON'T** **BOTHER** **COMING** **BACK** **TO** **THE** **HOUSE!** **IF** **YOU** **DO** **THEN** **YOU** **HAVE** **JUST** **DICRACED** **THE** **FAMILY** **NAME!** **IF** **YOU** **GO** **THROUGH** **WITH** **THE** **MARRIAGE** **THEN** **YOU** **CAN** **DAMN** **WELL** **FORGET** **THAT** **YOU** **ARE** **A** **DAUGHTER** **OF** **A** **WEASLEY** **BECAUSE** **YOU** **WILL** **BE** **DISOWNED!** **I** **WON'T** **CARE** **IF** **YOU** **DIE** **IN** **THE** **COLD** **AND** **DARK** **WHEN** **YOU'RE** **A** **MALFOY!** **BECAUSE** **NO** **MATTER** **WHAT** **YOU** **DO** **I** **WILL** **NOT** **BE** **RELATED** **TO** **ANY** **SORT** **OF** **MALFOY!** **UNDERSTAND?**

 **YOUR** **FATHER,**

 **RON** **WEASLEY"**

After the letter finished it didn't burst into flames. It just folded up like it thought that I would like to read it again but even if I wanted to I couldn't have because of how much I was crying. 'Why would Dad do that? Who would say that to their own daughter? What gave him the right to threaten me? His only daughter? I mean sure he might still be greaving Mum but still if he still wanted a woman that reminded him of her then threatening the only woman who was able to do that was the stupidest thing that he could possibly do!' I was in such shock that I didn't notice my friends and cousins hugging me until I had been sitting there with them all hugging me for about ten minutes. In this time I resolved to call my masculine creator by his first name and not call him anything along the lines of Dad or Father.

"Whoa, girls? I kinda need to breathe." Was my attempt to get them off me. I heard a giggle and saw Fie roll her eyes before they all got off me.

"Is there anything else?" Ariana asked.

"Not from Ron or Hugo. No." I replied.

"Okay so only Dad, Mum, Teddy, James and Albus. Let's do this." Lily said.

Harry and Ginny wrote a joint letter:

 **Dear Rose,**

 **We're sure Angelina told you to go with your gut and knowing Ronald he sent you a howler telling you that if you go through with the marriage then he will disown you. Well Harry here doesn't believe he's thinking straight** but Ginny reckons that he is being completely serious **and if he is then our place is open to you and if you do choose to stay here it will be completely Ronald Weasley free. We promise!**

 **Love your other godmother and your only godfather,**

Harry and **Ginny Potter**

Teddy wrote:

Dear Rosie,

I think that you and Scorpius would be perfect for each other. My Mum being his Dad's cousin I went to go and see him over Christmas break (without Harry and Ginny knowing of course) and when ever I told him about you and/or Albus he would run and ask his parents if he could go back to England with me and go to meet "Wosie" and "Awbus". Hermione would always say 'maybe next time my little scorpion'. He was raised Italy so he should at least know how to cook. His magical education took place at 'Accademia Italiana di magia' which translates to Italian Academy of Magic and apparently he learned the patronus charm in _fifth year._ Can you believe it he was fifteen years old when he cast his first patronus not as impressive as Harry but still). His patronus takes the form of a stallion like your's takes the form of a mare. Kinda like James I and Lily I were a matching pair (a stag and a doe) you and Scorpius match (a stallion and a mare) and I'm willing to bet that you have already decided to go through with the marriage. Well see y'all tomorrow night.

Love you,

Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin

James wrote:

 **Rosie,**

 **You've been told enough times that you can't/shouldn't marry Scorpius Malfoy well I won't be the first to tell you that no matter what we will support your decision. No matter what!**

 **Love,**

 **James Sirius**

Albus wrote:

Rose,

If you have already read Mum and Dads letter then you know that our home is open to you. If you've read Teddy's letter then you know that you and Scorpius belong together and if you've read James' letter then you know that we will always support you and now you're reading my letter. Do you remember our first sorting ceremony? Remember how I got sorted into Slytherin and you into Ravenclaw? Remember the shock when people saw James (a Griffindor), you ( a Ravenclaw) and me (a Slytherin) all calmly walking around, talking politely with each other and the proffesors especially when we talked to the heads of house and then Alicia got to school, was sorted into Hufflepuff and we would all talk and be really nice to each other and we were ready to defend each other? Remember the seven years of rumours and whispers about us until graduation were we finally got to tell the school how we were related? Do you remember it all? Now think about the bravery that it took to get up and face those rumours, the wisdom it took to dodge them, the loyalty it took to stick together and the ambition it took to get past them and get on with life. Now look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully that you don't have the courage, the ambition, the loyalty or the wisdom to do this. Rose Lavender Weasley I grew up with you, I played with you, I went to school with you, I will probably die on the same day as you and I swear, all the time that I am able to spend with you, your children and your husband between now and then will be spent next to you, Scorpius and you children. In short what I'm trying to say is; be brave, be wise, be ambitious and be loyal to your heart but above all forget what we think and go for what you want. I will tell you this all over again tomorrow night and on your wedding day so see y'all tomorrow night!

Love,

Albus Severus

P.S. Teddy and I have a bet on who could write the longest letter I said I could he said otherwise.

We all smiled when I finished Albus's letter. After that we all just went to bed. Me promising myself that I would write to with the results on the bet Albus and Teddy as well as scolding them for betting on this of all things


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Severus Potter

On the morning of Sunday 2nd of July 2023 I (Albus Severus Potter) was to be found sitting next to my god brother (Edward Remus Lupin but everyone called him Teddy) and across from my biological brother (James Sirius Potter) Teddy always told Dad that it was a bad idea to name a child after the two most unruly of The Marauders. Dad didn't listen and now twenty years later he was still "paying the price". Anyway we were lying around the lounge room at the house in Godric's Hollow were my parents had moved after Lily bought herself a flat in Diagon Ally. We were waiting for Lily to get here because we were celebrating Mum and Dad's birthdays because Teddy would be on his honeymoon and James would be in Germany with his girlfriend Veronica Thomas that left me, Lily and Rose. "Hey, Al? Isn't that Rose's owl?" Teddy asked.

"It must have the results of the bet!" I exclaimed as I ran over to let Andromeda (the eagle owl) in.

"Well then? Are you going to open the letter or not?" James demanded. I opened the letter up. It read:

Hi guys!

Okay, so Albus you won. Congrats! Also, HOW DARE YOU BET ON SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSENSITIVE? Thanks for the ecouragement yesterday. After Ronald's letter (which I've enclosed and put a silencing charm on) yesterday I really needed it. Also could you please get Aunty Ginny to slap Louis, Freddie and Ron in the face for me and warn them that they are in so much trouble when I see them. Tell Harry and Ginny that I desperately need a place to stay and if it's okay I would love to move in with them. See you tonight!

All my love,

Rosie

P.S. Lily and I will meet you at Weasley Wizarding Wheeze.

"Okay. Well I'll go and wake Ginny up then." Dad's voice spoke from behind me startling me, James and Teddy. Teddy was more obvious because his appearance changed to what it would have looked like if he wasn't a metamorphagus (like his Mum) his hair changed to a sandy blonde and his eyes were brown with flecks of amber throughout them, his face became heart shaped his smile widened slightly but he only looked like that for about thirty seconds before he realised who it was and he changed back to his normal appearance torquiose hair that's as messy as the jet black hair that seems to plague the Potter men with emerald green eyes that are shaped like almonds like Dad's, Grandma Lily's and mine, his smile became the slightly crazy one that Dad is forever claiming belonged to Sirius Black, Grandpa James and Teddy's dad when they were about to pull a massive prank but his face stayed the same; a permanent reminder of his mother. "What does Ron's letter say?" James asked.

"I don't know for sure but I can guess that it wasn't anything nice." I replied. After reading reading Ron's letter we, Teddy, James, Mum, Dad and I were all having to hold on to our seats to keep us from apparating straight into my uncle's living room, barging into his bedroom and hurting him enough to put him in St. Mongo's for more than enough time. Anyway two hours later we were sitting outside Florian Foresque's ice cream parlour with my sister and favourite cousin having found them an hour ago. The aged owner was on fantastic terms with our dad so we all got pretty cheap ice cream and help with homework. After shopping for about five hours we flooed to Potter manor which is were we kept all the clothes that Mum said couldn't have grass stains in them

— **Time jump—**

As we came closer to the Italian Malfoy Estate I could tell that Dad was getting jumpy. Telltale sign was that he was constantly surveying his surroundings like he was still on the run from 'Moldy-shorts'. We reached the door and Teddy just push open said door and walked into the Manor, this (after several shouts from Mum) resulted in Rose, James, Lily and I walking in with Mr and Mrs H. Potter trailing behind us. We found Teddy in the kitchen playing with two girls who looked to be around the ages of five and twelve. From a few rooms off a woman's voice called out "Scorpius! Scorpius can you check who that is?" five minutes later we found ourselves talking to Scorpius Malfoy. When he came in Rose, Lily, Teddy, James and I were the only people not shocked out of our brains. Later Dad would tell us that he looked identical to his father but he had his mother's personality meaning that he could hold an intellectual conversation without throwing too many insults. When Mrs. Malfoy walked into the room Mum and Dad were dumbfounded because they knew who this woman was. It was Hermione Jean Granger! "Hello Harry. Hey Ginny. How've you been?" She asked politely carful not to over step the boundaries she had set for herself.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny and I've been quite well. Thanks. Are these your children?" Dad replied genuinely interested.

"Erm... no. Not all of them at least. There are four more. Bellatrix, just call her Bella, is in England at her grandparents home but she will be coming over for the night, Corvus is upstairs in his bedroom, Andromeda is in the garden with Draco and Sirius is in the kitchen cooking with the house elves." Hermione stated calmly.

"You kept the star names for the boys?" Mum asked.

"Well actually we kept it for all of the kids that aren't single children. You see Scorpius, Corvus and Sirius are triplets and Lyra and Andromeda are twins." Hermione said before adding "perhaps we could move this conversation into the dinning room and I can go to fetch Draco, Andromeda, Corvus, call Sirius from the kitchen and fire call Bella?"

"Okay. Teddy pack up shop we're going to the dining room." Mum said

"'Kay. Hey Hermie, where's Draco?" Teddy questioned

"He's outside Ted. Why?" Hermione replied.

"Just wondering." My god brother replied.

"Okay then. Lealai!"

CRACK! "Yes, Miss 'Mione? What can Lealai do for the missus?"

"Please call Siri, Core, Drake and Andy in to the dining room, remind Draco to not kill anyone. Then tell Bella to floo to La tenuta di Malfoy. After that you have the evening off until dinner. Okay?"

"Of course miss." CRACK!

Rat, tat tat, tat tat, tat.

"I'll get it Mummy!" Shouted one of the girls. This one looked about twelve years old. She had her father's hair and completion but was identical to her mother in every other possible way.

"Thank you Felicity."

"Mum we've talked about this. Fie is fine!"

"Felicity I will call you what ever I want. I could always go back to the older names like-"

"NO! Felicity is fine. Just no baby names?"

After that rather lengthy conversation Felicity went to answer the door (it was Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy) and we went into the dining room. When we got there Mum and Dad got the biggest scare of their lives. Sirius walked in. Now normally that's perfectly fine. However when someone who looks like identical to your dead godfather walks into the room you don't act like nothing happened. That scene went something like this:

 _ **Harry: So 'Mione, we've only met five of your children. Where are the other two?**_

 _ **Draco: As Hermione told you Harry. Bella is at the original Malfoy manor, and Sirius is in the kitchen. But knowing him he's probably already cleared up the kitchen and is changing.**_

 _ **Sirius (from the doorway): Dad you really need to deflate your ego. Honestly how you ever managed to convince Mum to marry you without the Impirius Curse I will never know. Poor Mum. She married a ferret. But on the bright side she gave birth to an entire freaking Quidditch team. So... meh!**_

 _ **Harry: Oh my Merlin! *faints***_

 _ **Ginny: Holy... *faints***_

 _ **Gorge: Soooo... erm what do we do?**_

If that wasn't weird then I don't know what was.

 ** _Okay so_**

 ** _1\. The house elf's name Lealai is pronounced Leelay._**

 ** _2\. I don't own Harry Potter. Okay? Thx. Bye._**


End file.
